Shut Up
by The.Reaper.Game
Summary: Most people couldn’t call Ratatosk kind. •Implied RatatoskXEmil Drabble• ••Rated for language and safety••


**Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World**

**Summary:** Most people couldn't call Ratatosk kind.

**A/N: **I'm sorry, but this _had _to be done to spread the great RatatoskXEmil love. I am complete and utterly obsessed with this pairing. Sadly, I've only seen one fan art and found one story. So, hopefully, this will encourage fans to write or draw more or create more fans. Sadly, it's no lemon because I'm just starting to write romance.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tales of Symphonia 2, unless you count that copy I have, but that doesn't really count, I think.

**Started:** January 27. 2009

**Finished:** January 28, 2009

**Shut Up**

"_We come to love not by finding a perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly."_

Ratatosk blinked at the boy standing before him. He was blonde, just like himself, currently.

"See what happens when you try to block me out?" The Summon Spirit, referring to the wounds that now marred Emil's skin, all because of his most recent battle.

"I-I"

Ratatosk walked towards the teen, breathing an annoyed sigh. He paused in front the fearful Emil, who stood frozen, more or less from his wounds. Ratatosk brought his hand up to the boy's face, brushing his thumb over a scratch on the blonde's face with surprising tenderness.

Emil blushed at the contact, confused about the Summon Spirit's sudden… pity? Kindness, maybe…?

"Ratatosk…?"

The Summon Spirit blushed bright red, sneering, before turning around sharply, "What?"

Emil blinked, surprised.

"Why did you-"

Ratatosk growled, "D-don't let it go to your head! It's not like I care about you or- or anything! I-I was just healing the cut on your cheek."

Emil blinked, touching the cut on his cheek. Indeed, it was gone. Emil hadn't known Ratatosk had that ability.

"Umm…Ratatosk?"

"What?"

"Thanks."

"There's no reason to thank me. It's my body too, I'm supposed to protect it just as much as you are. I can't do that by fighting anymore."

Emil blinked, guilty as Ratatosk's crestfallen words, "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For…ummm… sealing you off…"

Ratatosk titled his head to the side, allowing Emil to see one of those beautiful red eyes of his, "Is that so?"

Emil nodded, noticing that Ratatosk, despite being in his body, was a couple inches taller. Perhaps that'd been his height as a Summon Spirit? Or maybe he could control his appearance inside of their mind…?

"I see…" Ratatosk turned again, bringing his hand up to Emil's face yet again, cupping his cheek this time and rubbing his thumb over where the scratch had been. There was an odd, animalistic, lustful look in the Summon Spirit's red eyes that drove Emil absolutely _insane_. If he was impulsive, he probably would've thrown himself on the spirit then and there.

Emil could feel a sudden warmness slowly start creepy throughout his entire body and he had a good feeling it was Ratatosk's doing. The Summon Spirit touched his forehead to Emil's, much to the shock of the green-eyed boy.

"W-Wha-"

"Shut up, Emil."

Emil froze as Ratatosk brought his other hand up, cupping the opposing cheek. He didn't know when they got so close, but soon Ratatosk's lips were hovering over his own, sending shivers up and down his spine.

"R-Rata-Ratatosk?"

No answer.

"What's- What're you-"

"Shut up, Emil." Ratatosk growled, breathing in deeply. Emil followed the Spirit's example, almost missing Ratatosk's next word. "Fuck…"

Emil paused, intoxicated by the Summon Spirit's exotic scent. Was it possible to smell like fire and vanilla at the same time? He blushed slightly, bringing his hands up to coil gently Ratatosk's left wrist. It startled the Spirit, who stiffened slightly at the return contact.

"You smell like lavender, Emil… Are you _trying_ to drown me?"

Emil's breath hitched as an animalistic growl erupted from Ratatosk's throat that made Emil think the blonde would jump him at any time.

"R-Ratatosk…?"

"Shut up, Emil."

"_Today I caught myself smiling for no reason... then I realized I was thinking about you."_

**A/N::** Yes. I know. It sucks. My first romance fluff, forgive me?

**[ • TRG • ]**


End file.
